A Wacky High School
by LolittaDeath
Summary: The Cullens are going to high school again. This time the students are doing more then just fantasizing about them. What will happen when the students try to hook up with Cullens? Can they keep them at bay while hiding their identities? E&B R&E A&J R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys it's been a long time since I have written anything but I started thinking about my stories and I don't just want to abandon them since some people actually like them, god knows why. But I started re-reading them and I noticed a bunch of mistakes and it made me cringe while reading it. Keep in mind I wrote it years ago, and my writing skills were zero. ****So I'm going to revise the chapters I already wrote and then start writing new chapters. Well here is the second version of Chapter 1. Enjoy!**

**A Whacky High school**

Chapter 1 – Going to high school

**Bella POV**

I can't believe that we will be going to high school. After going to over 51 high schools, the excitement never really comes back. This time at least Renesmee and Jacob finally agreed to come with us. They didn't really like going to high school again, but then again none of us did. It's something we had to do to be able to hide our identities. When I first got change, after Nessie grew up, Edward and I decided to leave the Cullens for a while and explore the world. We visited Europe, Asia and went down to South America and even saw Africa, but we both knew we had to come back to our family. Many years later Nessie and Jacob decided to explore the world and their relationship. It was hard letting her go, but Edward and I both understood that our little girl had grown up. Of course it took a lot of convincing Edward to let them go but that didn't stop him from threatening Jacob if his little girl got hurt.

This is the first time that we were going to the same school all together. Nessie whined a little bit about how weird it was to go to school with her parents but I think she is secretly excited to go. This was a special occasion because we were going to go to Forks high school. The place where Edward and I met. It was kind of sad to see the town from my human life but at the same time it helped me remember all of the good memories. We even managed to move back into our old house but we had to add a few more rooms to make space for everybody.

"Bella, love, we have to go. If we don't go right now, we will be late for our first day of school," Edward called from downstairs. _Like it mattered,_I thought. But I quickly finished applying my lip-gloss, and picked up my bag. In a matter if seconds I was downstairs in front of the car.

We all got in our cars. Edward, Nessie, Jacob and me were in Edward's Volvo. Nessie crashed the original when Edward was trying to teach her how to drive but I convinced Edward to buy another one because I loved the car so much.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper got in to the Emmet's jeep. I guess some tastes never change. When we arrived, Edward got out of the car and opened by door for me. Even after all this time together our love is still as strong as always. Jacob and Nessie got out to and quickly caught up to us.

The building layout hadn't changed that much except for the fact that it because more modern and bigger. The rooms were pretty much the same so we had to trouble finding the main office. Edward and Jasper went in while the rest of us waited outside. Moments later they came back out with all of our schedules. I looked at my schedule and saw that I had English with Edward so we broke off from the others and went the other way.

I always enjoyed English and it was the only class that I wasn't completely bored. Of course the reading list was about the same as every other school but they were all books that I enjoyed and therefore I had no problem studying them again. Even writing essays was interesting to me because I always had an interest in writing. The family would always joke about how I should become and author under a secret alias, writing about vampire stories. I always shrugged off the comments saying that my writing was not good enough to be published. Edward still encourages me to write though.

**EPOV**

My first lesson was English with Bella. When we came in we were directed to different seats. I reminded myself to talk to the teacher afterwards to put us next to each other.

I had to sit next this blond girl. As soon as she saw me walking her way, she fixed her boobs to make them look bigger. I had to stop myself from laughing. It's seems like people never change. It was kind of funny how this girl fit the stereotype of a dumb blond perfectly. Her thoughts were mostly centered on me. Seeing yourself as the star of another persons erotic day dream never got less creepier, no matter how many times I had to go through that. She kept on looking at me every five minutes thinking that I hadn't noticed. She was disappointed because I hadn't even looked her way. She was the kind of girl that was used to getting attention from the opposite sex and it unnerved her that I didn't give a damn about her.

Halfway through the class, she pulled down her already low cut shirt and "accidentally" dropped her pen in the space between our chairs. God, even her pens were the pink, frilly kind. Then she pulled her chair back to lean forward and pick up her pen giving me a full view of her chest.

I decide to annoy her by asking a question to the person on the other side of me, turning my back to her in the process. I could hear her mentally growling in frustration. She sighed then sat back down in her seat. For the rest of the class she mentally plotted ways to seduce me. They ranged from comical to silly, desperate to just plain creepy. Somehow I knew that the time in Forks would drag on.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more from where that came from. So if you like it, review. Please reviews make me update faster and they make the quality of the writing go up. Tell me what you think by clicking the button underneath. See you next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to the people that reviewed. You guys made my day. Also thanks to the people that favorited or put this story (or me) on alert. I also noticed that I forgot to put a disclaimer last time. So here it is:**

**I, in no way whatsoever, own Twilight. If I did I would be super stinking rich, which I'm not so that's proof enough! Also, technically I don't own Ash either, my friend does!**

**Anyway on to the story. I'm sure you didn't come here to hear me ramble.**

**A Wacky High School**

Chapter 2

**Jasper POV**

I took Alice's hand and we walked toward gym. She was skipping through the hallway looking at everything with a childlike curiosity, no doubt comparing the new building to the old one.

She looked beautiful with her black, spiky hair and her rosy lips. Her eyes always sparkled and held a knowing look. On her pale neck was her usual necklace the held the coat of arms of our family. She had fashioned it herself. She noticed me staring at her and smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" her voice chimed.

"About you as always, darlin'," I responded giving her a smile of my own. She giggled and came closer brushing her lips against mine. A rumbling sounded from my chest.

"Don't start something you can't finish." I said, my voice coming out raspy. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, at that moment we arrived at the gym. We both went our separate ways to go get changed.

As I entered the changing room I heard the guys in there talking about us. They stopped talking as I entered the room. All eyes were on me. I pretended not to notice and I put my bag on an empty bench, and then proceeded to take my shirt off.

Most of the guys by now were almost done getting dressed. One of them a small guy with blonde hair and innocent blue eyes walked up to me. He only came up to my shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Ash Stark. Welcome to the school," he said and reached out his hand. I took it and we shook hands.

"I'm Jasper Hale," I replied. The guy seemed nice and honest and I got this positive vibe off of him. He seemed like the kind of person that I wouldn't mind hanging out with.

I had learned to control my bloodlust after several years and now I was almost immune to it. Of course it's still got hard if someone had a cut but not as bad as before.

"I heard that you moved in with your family here. Where're you guys from?" he asked.

"I'm originally from Texas but we just moved here from Canada," I replied. He seemed to listen with a great interest.

"Wow, that's so awesome. I have never lived anywhere but Forks, but I've always wanted to travel. What's it like in Canada?"

"Cold but calm. I moved around a lot since I lost my parents. My uncle, Carlisle, just got a job offer here in Forks and we decide to settle down for a while," I replied. He had this really amazed look on this face.

"Oh, Ash give it a rest. He only just got here," a guy called out. The rest burst out laughing.

"Guys stop it," he said blushing. He looked down while rubbing the back of his neck. He also had a slight smile on his face. Being around this guy gave me a sudden urge to protect him. It was kind of silly, but he just looked so naïve.

"Let's go, class is about to start," Ash said. On the way to the gym he talked about the school, the teachers and everything in between.

**Alice POV**

Forks hadn't changed that much since we've last been here. We usually don't go back to places we've been to so soon, but Bella really missed Forks and we complied to her wishes.

After the whole incident with the Volturi Edward and Bella decided to go their own way for a while. During this time we all decided to spend time with our significant others and really explore our relationship. Forever takes on a whole new meaning when suddenly you look death right in the eye.

Jasper exited the changing room with a guy about the same height as me. He was talking excitedly about something and Jasper was listening and nodding. I walked up to them.

"Hi," I said.

"Ash, this is my girlfriend Alice. Alice this is Ash Stark." Jasper introduced us. Ash smiled brightly then shook my hand.

"Jasper sure is lucky," he said.

"Aww thanks." I replied. If I could, I would be probably blushing right now. Ash was so sweet.

"So guys, how do like Forks so far?" Ash asked.

"It's fine, a bit smaller then we are used to but it's cozy. What do you guys do here for fun?" I say.

"Not much to do I guess," he answers. "Sometimes when the weather is warm enough we go done to the beach."

"Where is it?" Jasper feigned ignorance.

"Down in La Push. It's an Indian Reservation. It's usually cold here during most of the year but for about two months it actually gets warm, not that it matters around here. People will dive in a wet suit if it means something to do. Occasionally some people go to Port Angelus the closest "big city" we have around here. It's good if you want to go shopping or clubbing, since Forks pretty much lacks in that aspect." Ash explained.

"Is there anything interesting to do in the school?" I asked. The school must have expanded and I wouldn't mind joining some clubs this time around. Last time we were here we used to distance ourselves from the students but I wanted to feel like I was a part of something. We go through our existence doing nothing and what's the point of being immortal if we don't actually live our life?

"There are the sports teams; football, basketball, volleyball and soccer. I'm actually the captain of the soccer team," he said. I tried to imagine the big jocks actually tacking orders from this petite kid. He looked to sweet and innocent for anyone to take him seriously. "I know there's student council and a poetry club and there also might be a drama club. Is there anything particular you're interested in?"

"I've always been interested in fashion, I guess if that counts." I said with a giggle. The likelihood that this school has something to accommodate my tastes seem laughable.

"Well the drama club is always accepting help in the costume department, especially since they lack the budget for many supplies they have to rely on skill alone. I think the cheerleading team is also looking for a new uniform design." He answered. I'm kind of surprised that he knows so much.

At first glance he seems like the kind of kid that all the others would pick on but if I look closely I can see that he's actually popular in this school, not that he notices this. Instead of people making fun of him because of his size and lack of manliness, as some people might say, I think that people actually look out for him as some sort of younger brother. There's nobody in the class that doesn't know him or say hi to him. Even the big bad jocks might tease him but also are very protective over him. I think I even saw the captain of the football team ruffle his hair.

He's very involved with what goes in the school. Just the fact that he could list of several clubs fitting my interest proves it.

"I might give it a shot." I replied. He looked very glad to be able to help me. Then the bell rang and everyone walked to the changing rooms. "Ash do you want sit with us during lunch?" I asked.

"Gee I would've loved to but I kind of mad plans with somebody else. How about next time?" he said. I'm not surprised. The girls in this school are probably all over this boy like bees to honey. I feel sorry to him if the girls are anything like Jessica or Lauren.

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this! I know my chapters are kind of short right now but I would rather update fast and short then take a long time writing a long chapter giving you guys time to forget about this story. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. I like hearing your opinions. Seriously even if you hate this story, as long as you tell me why, I'm happy to listen. also what do you guys think about Ash? Anyway press that button below. 'Till next time.**


End file.
